


并蒂交欢

by Olamicabron



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Illya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Clark, Bottom Napoleon, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Clark, Omega Napoleon, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>水仙，黄俗雷</p>
            </blockquote>





	并蒂交欢

他已经习惯了这样的生活。  
   
结束了一天的忙碌后，克拉克骑自行车穿行于黑夜之中，回到只有他一个人居住的公寓里，摁下电灯开关，让温馨的暖意将自己笼罩。  
   
卸下沉重装备后，他先洗了个舒舒服服的热水澡，换上干燥洁净的睡衣，捧着碗泡面就坐进了沙发里，点开电视开始看起球赛。  
   
其实他只是想打发男友不在的时光。  
   
几个月前，他和布鲁斯韦恩确定了关系，尽管小情侣们恩爱得如胶似漆，但布鲁斯繁忙的工作无疑是限制他们见面与亲热的罪魁祸首。能得到这样一个事业有成的完美alpha的爱，他本该心满意足才对，可在那些静谧的夜晚里，唯一鲜活的只剩清冷的月光和鸟雀飞过的影子，克拉克蜷缩着冰冷的双腿，呼吸被窝里留存的丈夫的气味，渐渐睡去。  
   
他想自己确实是寂寞的，在被标记之后，作为omega最需要和热爱的便是和丈夫的互相陪伴与肌肤之亲，这样孤身一人在家的日子太难熬了。  
   
克拉克眼神茫然地盯着电视，他支持的韦恩企业投资的球队刚进了漂亮的一球，队员正激动地绕场欢呼，他的方便面却还没吃几口，被热水泡得有点软趴趴的，让人提不起食欲。  
   
小小的房子里很安静，克拉克不喜欢热闹，电视机的音量也调得很低，所以当门外传来开锁的声音时，克拉克立刻就注意到了。  
   
“嗨，克拉克，一个人？”  
   
门在下一秒被打开，走进了一个和他长得一模一样的俊美男子，黑发碧眼，穿着一身柔软的粉色睡衣，朝他晃了晃手里的钥匙，接着反手关上了门。  
   
来者看到了克拉克眼里一闪而过的失望，有些忍俊不禁：“以为我是布鲁斯吗？”  
   
那是他的哥哥苏洛，天才的艺术家，和他的alpha伊利亚恰好住在克拉克的隔壁，平时没少你来我往。苏洛确实是个优雅至极的男人，即使嘴里总吐出尖酸刻薄的调侃，偶尔还会做些匪夷所思的事，比如——穿着这种反差过大的可爱睡衣四处闲逛。但当事人毫不在意，迈着轻巧的步子走到沙发旁坐下，蜷起双腿，手扶着膝盖，像一只毛茸茸的布偶猫般——用脑袋蹭了蹭弟弟的肩膀。  
   
“你家那位也没回来？”  
克拉克问道，不自在地缩了缩脖子，除了年长的恋人外，他已经很久没和别人有那么亲昵的接触了，包括他的哥哥。  
   
“是的，他回了趟西伯利亚老家，你知道，我准备要嫁到俄罗斯了。”苏洛微笑起来，露出俏皮可爱的小虎牙，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛里充满了兴奋。一副沉浸在热恋中的模样。  
   
他的脑袋挨在克拉克肩上，没抹发胶的小卷毛乱翘着，有点痒痒的，懒洋洋的声音如大提琴的美妙低音缓慢流淌，窜进了克拉克的耳朵，他不禁猜想苏洛平时是否也会这样缠着伊利亚，用他花花公子皮下的omega粘人本性迷住那个冰山一般的男子。  
   
但克拉克只是沉默着。弟弟一不说话，苏洛就会乱瞄，把单调的四周都环顾了个遍后他似乎注意到了什么，撑起身子跪在沙发上，摸向了克拉克的前胸。  
   
“不是我的错觉，好像真的变大了，面瘫总裁很喜欢玩你的乳房？”  
   
苏洛用他天真的口吻问道，隔着薄薄的睡衣揉了把将睡衣撑得鼓鼓的饱满乳肉。  
   
克拉克涨红了脸，打了下苏洛的手背。  
   
“别乱摸。”  
   
“哇哦，这手感，”苏洛一点都没退却的意思，反而揉得更起劲了，“比记忆中软很多，还那么大——是个alpha都会对你心荡神驰的，克拉克。”  
   
“苏洛……”克拉克摇了摇头，他的哥哥仿佛化身好奇的孩童，一手抓着弟弟的胸，另一手捏捏自己的乳房，像是在对比什么。  
   
“你自己的也……很大啊，别说你不知道在背后有多少alpha觊觎你，伊利亚为此快把全世界的飞醋都吃了。”  
   
小记者咕哝着抱怨，他想起了哥哥那独占欲极强的丈夫，每当苏洛勾引上了什么人，伊利亚便会醋意大发，惩罚性地把苏洛关在家里从白天操到黑夜，整整一天，omega的性香以及alpha盛怒的信息素源源不断地渗进隔壁克拉克的小屋子里，让他连觉都睡不好。  
   
苏洛瞥了他一眼，说着“我还是觉得你的胸最好”，然后用小小的手指解开纽扣，展露出大片包裹在粉色睡衣里的胸脯，他剃了胸毛，白净无暇的胸部看上去像圆滚滚的白兔子，可爱极了。  
   
他的睡衣松松垮垮地耷拉在手肘处，露出漂亮得过分的肩背，接着他凑上前，开始解起弟弟的睡衣，克拉克本来有点不情愿，但他知道哥哥那么晚拜访的目的是什么，所以没有认真地反抗——独身在家的omega，多少都有点春闺难耐了。  
   
半推半就之间，克拉克的睡衣已经被扔到了地上，暴露出没有一丝毛发的肌肤，苏洛不禁睁大了眼睛。  
   
“你竟然也会剃胸毛……是那个老男人干的？”  
   
“不要问我。”克拉克又羞又气，几乎是咬牙切齿地说。  
   
“有什么关系，你这样美极了，克拉克，”苏洛舔了舔下唇，将鼓胀的胸膛靠近弟弟同样光滑细嫩的胸部，“你敢说你的daddy不喜欢吗？”  
   
他低声蛊惑道，小手捏住了克拉克挺立的粉红乳头，揉起了那两处敏感。克拉克羞耻地呻吟一声，双手无处使力，索性也覆上了苏洛的大胸，缓缓揉挤。   
   
“Alpha会心甘情愿溺死在你的乳房里。相信我，他们总是会的。”   
   
克拉克听到这话顿时酡红了脸，想起布鲁斯沉迷地叼着他奶头吮吸的画面。苏洛笑盈盈地挺挺胸，让自己覆了层薄汗的双乳和克拉克的相贴，然后扭起细腰，让丰润的omega乳房相互挤压，姣好的小乳头绕着淡色的乳晕打转，既软又滑的感觉令克拉克舒适地呜咽一声，挺起了胸膛，让两团饱满的胸乳彻底粘在了一起，白花花的乳肉被挤成不同的形状。  
   
“如果这里有根肉棒就好了，我们可以用胸夹着让它射精。”  
   
“……我才不要和你共侍一夫。”   
克拉克皱着眉头喘息，还不忘抗议他多情的哥哥，苏洛眯起双眼，似乎想到了什么有趣的事情。  
   
“或者，下次我们四个人一起——怎么样，想象我们被各自的丈夫操翻在同一张床上，我们哪里都去不了，只能搂着赤裸的对方躲在角落，或者淌着一屁股淫水在房子里四处逃窜，玩那种注定要输掉的追逐游戏。”  
   
他轻笑了起来，贴着克拉克的耳垂细声说道。  
   
“反正我们谁都逃不开alpha们的奸淫，不管是伊利亚还是布鲁斯，他们都不会心慈手软。”  
   
克拉克脸红得几乎滴出血来，睁着大眼睛盯着哥哥，小卷毛似乎都受到惊吓地抖了抖。  
   
“开玩笑的，你太纯了小可爱。”苏洛好整以暇地看着慌乱的弟弟，伸手捏了捏他的脸蛋。  
   
“……你可真讨厌。”克拉克气鼓鼓地拍掉了他的手。  
   
“是吗，反正伊利亚喜欢我就行。”  
   
黑发的艺术家俏皮地眨眨眼睛，将注意力重新放回了两人的胸上，灵活的指头挤进紧贴的肥美乳肉，揪了揪自己和克拉克的乳尖。  
   
“说起来，你的乳头真好捏，颜色还是雏菊的粉色，”苏洛的喉咙里发出性感的低语，好看的嘴唇却微微撅着，“要是将来你的奶水也比我的好喝，我可要向上帝抱怨他的不公了。”  
   
“苏洛！”  
   
“凶我干什么，你迟早要给布鲁斯生宝宝的，产乳也是早晚的事。”苏洛抛了个媚眼，勾起嘴角，亲上了弟弟咬得发红的唇瓣，克拉克无法反驳，只好张开嘴巴，用湿滑的粉舌与哥哥甜美的唇舌交缠，各自吞下omega香甜的津液。  
   
两个美妙的双胞胎omega情动发热，湿漉漉地搂抱在一起，互相吮吻对方柔软而甜美的小嘴，胸贴着胸，微张的小嘴相对着呼着气，周围笼罩了层朦胧的水汽。  
   
“哥哥……我后面好像湿了。”  
   
“我也是，”苏洛扭扭屁股，潮湿的穴口摩擦着内裤，“他们也真是的，居然放任自己的omega妻子一个人在家。”  
   
“难得没见你出去鬼混。”克拉克嘀咕道，不太自在地扭动丰满的臀部，他的小洞饥渴地收缩，把内裤的布料都吃进去了一点，这让他感觉非常难堪。  
   
“我发过誓，要为那个家伙守贞。”苏洛似乎是想起了什么不堪回首的回忆，撇了撇嘴，“倒是你，出去吃点新鲜的alpha精液也没什么不好。”  
   
“才不要。”克拉克厌恶地皱起眉，苏洛一脸看好戏似的，小声提醒他道：“你还记得吗？那个亚瑟——他还对你念念不忘呢。我想除了你之外，没有omega能入得了他的眼。”  
   
克拉克的脸噌地涨红了，慌张地说“那都是过去的事了”，苏洛耸耸肩不置可否，看着弟弟惊慌失措的模样倒是相当有趣，反正他才不关心别人的三角关系，就算克拉克真的脚踏两条船，他最多只会羡慕弟弟有多幸福。  
   
他自顾自地脱下裤子，然后蹬掉了湿哒哒的内裤，重新坐回了沙发里。  
   
“好了，不提alpha。”苏洛伸手摸向了臀缝，小洞那儿热乎乎的，湿滑发胀，他的体质本来就敏感，在被伊利亚玩弄和调教那么久之后更加是放荡，一旦情热必须得用大东西来填满贪吃的屁股。  
   
“你也把裤子脱了，我们来玩omega的游戏。”  
   
俊美的艺术家一边说着，一边熟练地拉开沙发旁的小柜，抽出了那根足有半米长的黑色双头棒——那是他故意放在弟弟这里的，不过克拉克显然没有使用过它。  
   
克拉克看到那东西的时候就羞赧了起来，小手颤巍巍地握住一个头，看着哥哥投来的鼓励的眼神，咽了口口水，和苏洛面对面大张着白皙的双腿，一起将双头棒的两端捅向各自的小洞。  
   
“嗯……好大呢……”  
 苏洛发出甜美的叫唤，肉肉的小手忍不住将蜜穴拉扯得开开的，露出内里艳粉的肠肉，然后将漆黑坚硬的大棒头挤了进去，便开始往下坐。  
   
“啊啊啊不要！！……哥哥慢点儿……太大了……”克拉克立刻就腿软了，他下面的小嘴才刚吃进头部，苏洛就往下压，想用肉穴吞咬尽可能多的柱身，这可苦了另一头的克拉克了，还没适应，来自双头棒另一头的力量就传递过来，大棒狠狠捅穿了他的嫩肠子，把紧致的产道挤得满满当当。  
   
“嗯？怎么哭了？”苏洛一边喘息，一边抱住宝贝弟弟亲吻脸颊。  
   
他一向是淫欲至上的那种omega，在性爱中从来不会克制自己，所以在吃到假阴茎的那一刻就开始浪叫着扭臀摆胯，让大棒尽情翻搅自己淫水四溢的骚穴。这样一来，克拉克的穴也被强制性扩开了，硬龟头抵着薄嫩的敏感点疯狂撞击，脆弱的omega哆嗦得不行，哭泣着不停抽搐，小嘴却不知餍足地收缩，他的淫荡本性使他想把假的阴茎柱全部吃进嫩穴里，甚至包括哥哥拥有的那一段。  
   
可克拉克毕竟太久没做，没过多久透明淫水就从穴口喷出，高潮淅淅沥沥来个没完，射在了沙发上，还有些汁水顺着流到哥哥的白嫩股间，混合了两个omega的性香弥散在空气中，淫靡至极。  
   
“好点了吗，克拉克？那么娇嫩，看来你的alpha平时真的很呵护你。”  
   
苏洛的声音仿佛隔着云层，轻飘飘的，内里酥痒的感觉逐渐蔓延，克拉克重新开始抬起臀部，然后缓缓坐下，来回吞咬巨大的棒身。  
   
“嗯哼……是的，做得很好，克拉克……”  
   
苏洛也被大棒顶出了眼泪，他们洁白的双腿互相交缠，扭摆屁股套弄漆黑的双头棒，狰狞的棒子在两个美妙绝伦的omega嫩穴里同时穿梭，来回翻搅出小小的水花。  
   
当苏洛和克拉克吞下最多的时候，他们红肿的穴口甚至都磨蹭到了一起，外翻的艳粉肠肉互相摩擦，娇嫩的膜都快破了，酸麻到骨子里的快感让两个小东西尖叫出声。  
   
“哈啊，好棒……克拉克……”  
   
苏洛动情地发出呻吟，将克拉克压在了沙发上，可怜的小记者被巨棒捅得有点神志不清了，只能看着哥哥双手撑在他的肚子上，然后夹紧双头棒狠狠一坐。  
   
“呜啊啊不要……会……会坏掉的……”克拉克的泪水一下就飙出来了，苏洛故意夹得很紧，这一坐下去棒子没有再捅进他的穴里，反而更多撞进了克拉克的产道，还来回戳刺子宫口稚嫩的软肉，酸麻的感觉传到四肢百骸，克拉克很想合上大腿，但却没有更多的力气，过多的快感让他绷紧脚趾，狂乱地摇头。  
   
“舒服吗舒服吗？看呐，这么大……这么长……全部，都进去了。”苏洛甜美地叹息，感受到他夹着双头棒的每一次套弄都能激起克拉克的剧烈震颤，淫水四处飞溅，搞得苏洛挺翘的屁股上都是弟弟的蜜液。双头棒的一半都挤进了克拉克细嫩的产道，而苏洛还在用力往下压，更多的黑色巨棒压进了扩张得没有一点皱褶的嫩穴口。  
   
“太深了……布鲁斯都没……都没进去过的……”  
   
克拉克哭成了泪人，强硬地进入宫口的巨棒刮蹭着子宫壁，疼痛和爽麻直击身体，他哆哆嗦嗦地尿了出来，睁着双泪眼朦胧的蓝眼睛，失神地看着哥哥。  
   
“尿了呢，克拉克，好可爱。”苏洛弹了弹弟弟失禁的小阴茎，不意外地看到克拉克剧烈地抖了一下。  
   
“进到子宫里很舒服对吧。”  
   
苏洛的微笑美极了，他将克拉克体内的棒子抽出了大半，然后在弟弟惊讶的目光中，将那节柱身努力地塞进自己的嫩穴里。  
   
“苏洛……天呐，你……”  
   
克拉克知道他的哥哥很骚，但不知道能骚成这样，绝美的男子顶着一头汗湿的卷发，揉着自己发胀的奶子，另一只小手努力往自己的翘臀里塞着粗长黝黑的假阳具，苏洛开始哭了，那坚硬的头部一定戳开了他的子宫口。  
   
“呜啊……伊利亚，伊利亚……”  
   
他迷乱地呼唤丈夫的名字，握着柱身来回戳顶自己的宫口嫩肉，噗嗤噗嗤的水声响亮极了，模仿性交的抽插令蜜穴发河般涌出了一大股透明淫水，浇在了他克拉克的腿间。然而最让他震惊的是，潮吹的苏洛迷离了双眼，小手捏着的红肿奶头上竟溢出了一股稀薄的乳汁。  
   
“啊呀，怎么这就溢奶了……”苏洛还沉浸在高潮中，似乎有点苦恼地捧着自己的乳房，用指头沾了点奶水尝了尝。  
   
苏洛怀孕了。  
   
过于淫乱的场景提示了他，克拉克显然在完全不知晓的情况下和怀孕的哥哥做爱了。仿佛知道弟弟此刻在想什么一样，苏洛俯下身来，挨在克拉克的胸膛上，柔柔地安慰道：“别担心，克拉克，我没事的，你摸摸看。”他握着弟弟的手探向自己软软的肚子，克拉克有点胆战心惊地抚摸哥哥的肚子，那里还很平坦，温温热热的，是母亲怀抱婴儿的圣洁摇篮。  
   
“喜欢吗？克拉克？”  
   
他好喜欢。  
   
克拉克的眼眶红了，他不知道自己为何会如此多愁善感，那种流通于体内的暖流开始有了个成型的名字，叫做母性，他想要怀上布鲁斯的宝宝，他想要像哥哥一样，因为恋情和孕育生命的喜悦而发光。他难耐地扭动着身子，看着苏洛对自己展开了更加灿烂美艳的笑容。  
   
“想要再来一次吗？”苏洛抱着弟弟问道，这时的他又像只狡猾迷人的小狐狸，“一直玩到你的布鲁斯回来吧。”  
   
这样也好，克拉克腼腆地点了点头。看到这样耐不住寂寞的他，布鲁斯会愿意给他受精的吧？  
   
end


End file.
